Schrödingers Katzenfalle
"Ich werde diese verschissene Katze töten. Oder nicht. Wenn/falls der Kern zerfällt, werde ich es töten. Ich habe und habe es nicht vorher getan, und werde oder werde es nicht nochmal tun. Oder nicht." :~ Steve Ballmer über Schrödingers Katzenfalle "Who let the cats out?" :~ Erwin Schrödinger über seine Laborassistenten Bei Schrödingers Katzenfalle handelt es sich um eine vom österreichischen Physiker Erwin Schrödinger vorgeschlagene Apparatur, die dazu dient, Katzen zu töten. Ein physikalisches Experiment, das auf dem selben Phänomen beruht, ist die quantenhafte Schwebung. Aufbau In einem geschlossenen Raum befindet sich ein instabiler Atomkern, der innerhalb einer Stunde mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 50% zerfällt. Der Zerfall des Atomkerns wird von einem Geigerzähler detektiert. Im Falle einer Detektierung wird Giftgas freigesetzt, was die im Raum befindliche Katze tötet. Wenn man nun die Falle mit der darin befindlichen Katze eine Stunde lang stehen lässt, ist die Katze schonmal halbtot. Man überlasse die Apparatur zwei Stunden sich selbst, und die Katze ist zu 3/4 tot. Dies reduziert sich auf die folgende Gleichung: \mathbb{T}\mathbb{O}\mathbb{D} = \left( \frac{2x-1}{2x} \right) , hierbei sei x die Zeit in Stunden Wie man sieht, nähert sich diese Gleichung der x-Achse, schneidet sie aber nicht, der Abstand wird infinitessimal klein. Wir können allerdings davon ausgehen, dass die Katze eine endliche Anzahl von Zellen besitzt, daher gilt für die letzte Zelle entweder lebendig oder tot, und wenn man die Apparatur nun also eine ausreichend große Zeit stehen lässt, ist die Katze vollständig tot. Geschichte Angeregt durch die kurz zuvor erschienene Arbeit von Albert Einstein, Lukas Podolsky und Nathan Rosen zu den Grundlagen der Quantenmechanik (Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen-Paradoxon), prägte Schrödinger in seiner Abhandlung in den „Naturwissenschaften“ (1935) den Begriff der Verschränkung. Das Beispiel der Katze sollte zeigen, wie prinzipiell eine mikroskopische quantenmechanische Superposition auf ein makroskopisches Objekt übertragen werden kann, indem die Zustände der beiden Objekte miteinander verschränkt werden. Kritik grundsätzliche Funktionsweise Oft wird argumentiert, dass man einen Köder benötigt, um die Katze in die Apparatur zu locken, eine wirklich effektive Falle habe so etwas nicht nötig. Dem ist entgegenzuhalten, dass die Apparatur keine Falle an sich ist, sondern eine Maschine zur Tötung der Katze. Es ist nicht die Aufgabe der Falle, die Katzen auch zu fangen. Ebenso häufig wird kritisiert, dass man die Apparatur gegen Katzenzugriff schützen muss, diese Sicherung ist aber im Lieferumfang enthalten. Tierquälerei? Verschiedene Baumstreichler kritisieren immer wieder, dass der zeitaufwändige Prozess bis zum Zerfall eine unnötige Quälerei sei. Fragt man allerdings, welche Tötungsmaßnahme sie als Alternative vorschlagen würden, hört man nur, dass man keine bessere Apparatur habe, da man keine Katzen töten solle, bessere Vorschläge existieren also nicht. Zitate * Das Originalzitat: Man kann auch ganz burleske Fälle konstruieren. Eine Katze wird in eine Stahlkammer gesperrt, zusammen mit folgender Höllenmaschine (die man gegen den direkten Zugriff der Katze sichern muß): in einem Geigerschen Zählrohr befindet sich eine winzige Menge radioaktiver Substanz, so wenig, daß im Laufe einer Stunde vielleicht eines von den Atomen zerfällt, ebenso wahrscheinlich aber auch keines; geschieht es, so spricht das Zählrohr an und betätigt über ein Relais ein Hämmerchen, das ein Kölbchen mit Blausäure zertrümmert. Hat man dieses ganze System eine Stunde lang sich selbst überlassen, so wird man sich sagen, daß die Katze noch lebt, wenn inzwischen kein Atom zerfallen ist. Der erste Atomzerfall würde sie vergiftet haben. Die Psi-Funktion des ganzen Systems würde das so zum Ausdruck bringen, daß in ihr die lebende und die tote Katze (s. v. v.) zu gleichen Teilen gemischt oder verschmiert sind. Das Typische an solchen Fällen ist, daß eine ursprünglich auf den Atombereich beschränkte Unbestimmtheit sich in grobsinnliche Unbestimmtheit umsetzt, die sich dann durch direkte Beobachtung entscheiden läßt. Das hindert uns, in so naiver Weise ein „verwaschenes Modell“ als Abbild der Wirklichkeit gelten zu lassen... – Erwin Schrödinger, Naturwissenschaften, 48, 807; 49, 823; 50, 844, November 1935. (S. v. v. steht für lateinisch sit venia verbo, etwa: „entschuldigen Sie den Ausdruck“) * When I hear of Schrödinger's cat trap, I reach for my gun. – Stephen Hawking ("Wozu Schrödingers Katzenfalle, wenn Pistolen dieselbe Funktion erfüllen?") * Ick bin selber Opfer von Verfolgung geworden! Dieses Gerät ist abscheulich und sollte schnellst möglich verboten werden! – Angela Merkel über Schrödingers Katzenfalle siehe auch * Schrödingers Hund Kategorie:Physik